


My Unlucky Charm

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, Humor and Fluff, M/M, Silverstone GP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Sebastian wants to sleep off the stress of the triple header, but Daniel has something different in mind.Set British GP, 2018.





	My Unlucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend has come to live at my place, causing writing to fall a bit to the background. Those big updates are not coming due to that, but I'll try to write every GP nonetheless.
> 
> Enjoy this bit of idiocy from our sweeties <3

As Sebastian was finally able to sit down on the bed in his hotel room, he felt like he could breath for the first time this triple header.  
The three races in a row had put a strain on his mood but also his body. He simply wanted to go home and sleep for a few days. Unfortunately he had some filming to do in Britain first for The Grand Tour, remaining the only driver in Silverstone. He wished he could have gone home or to Italy with the team, especially now that he was exhausted, but it wasn’t meant to be.  
He didn’t even have the chance to celebrate his win. The pain in his neck kept him away from the party which was a bit of a disappointment to him. Sebastian just wanted to sleep and hope that Monday would go by quickly.  
As he lay down in his bed – clothes still on and sunglasses discarded on the pillow besides him - and turned off the lights a loud bang echoed through the room. Sitting upright in shock, Sebastian hissed in pain taking a hold of his neck. He clicked on the light on the nightstand at the same moment as a hundred sorries could be heard next to him. Taken by surprise, Sebastian tumbled off the bed and fell face first on the floor.  
“Fuck!” He winced as he grabbed his nose. It was bleeding due to the hit it took on the edge of the table.  
“Oh my!” The Intruder’s head popped out from above the matress.   
“Dan?” Sebastian groaned, standing up to face the Australian. “What the hell are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to surprise you.” He smiled sheepishly at the Ferrari driver. “Doing it in the middle of the night and bringing a confetti bom… Not my greatest idea. Still beats the time I nearly got us killed on the highway.”  
Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh. He leant in to place a small peck on Daniel’s lips. Blood smeared across his face as well, causing Daniel to grimace. “Definitely, not my greatest idea.”  
Sebastian laughed before pulling the youngman toward the bathroom. “Nope, but sweet gesture nonetheless.”   
“You know me,” Daniel grinned, the fail already forgotten. “I’m the sweetest, most handsome man on the grid.”  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. He agreed but Daniel didn’t need to know that. He was glad someone at least thought about him. Something else Daniel didn’t really need to know. As Sebastian glanced at the brunet checking himself out in the mirror he couldn’t help but smile. Yeah, he was lucky to have Daniel by his side.


End file.
